Stay
by ishipyouandme
Summary: Small Lorraine & Nikki story. Was originally planned to be a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm super duper bored right now, so I thought I'd write a one-shot. I'm so late, Lorraine has left and Lorikki were over ages ago, yet I've just started writing fanfics for them. I'm weird. Anyway, hope you enjoy, please **_**review**_** :)**

"Lorraine? You can't just leave! What about the school? The kids? .. Me?" I was getting pretty angry now, she couldn't just get up and go like that surely? It wasn't even her style! I didn't want her to leave either, I'd miss her. Like I'd ever admit this to her though.

"Nik.. The school is about to go under, I just don't have the funds for it anymore.. The council will take care of it all. It's not like the kids will miss me anyway, nor the staff. I'm nothing but a heartless bitch to them, as Christine happily pointed out." She replied, huffing slightly, pushing all her emotions to the back of her mind, again. Was this affecting her at all or was it all a front? I could never tell these days.

"You're not a heartless bitch to me, Lorraine. You know that.."

"I thought we were ancient history anyway Nikki? Your words, not mine!" she replied, changing the subject, getting away from anything that was to do with us, or emotions for that matter. I wasn't sure if I was just over analysing things however, but I was sure that I heard her voice crack at the end. Did that mean she still cared..? No. Don't be stupid Nikki. She doesn't. She wouldn't.

"You know damn well I didn't mean that! I just thought it would be better, it's not like you care about me is it Lorraine? You don't care about anybody but yourself, and it seems like there's no teaching you how to either!" Shouting, getting my anger out, the frustration. I saw her face fall slightly. Shit, maybe that was a little harsh, but I didn't know how to get across to her, she used to let me past the emotional barrier she had, now it seemed impossible. She still hadn't replied, no sarcastic response, no argument about how I was being stupid, nothing. Well, shit, I really feel bad now. Stepping towards her slightly, I placed my hand under her chin, pushing it upwards slightly, forcing her to look at me.

"You used to let me in Lo.. What happened?" I couldn't help but comfort her, no matter how much of a blunt bitch she was being. She was about to lose the school and everybody she'd known around here. And, obviously, I still cared for her. The feelings I had for her never left either.

"It's… I just.. I don't know ok? I'm scared Nik. I'm losing everything. I've never felt more out of control in my life.. I hate it. And.. I still.. I'm sorry.." she replied, mumbling quietly. She was looking anywhere but at me, avoiding all eye contact at all costs. I wish I could kiss her.. Ugh, shut up Nikki.

"Sorry for what? Lorraine look at me, come on…" I put my hand on her cheek and moved her head slightly, so she was forced to look at me. She could be such a child sometimes. I didn't want to get pissed off at her, but at this rate I could really see it happening. I wasn't someone who had the greatest amount of patience, poor Tom had been on the receiving end of it many times. She was looking into my eyes now, so I looked back into hers, trying to figure her out. I missed waking up to those eyes each morning, not that there were many mornings of it. I knew I was still crazy for her, so I had to do something to stop her leaving. I couldn't stop the school from closing, but maybe there was a glimmer of hope for us. I didn't realise I'd been drifting off in my thoughts until she started speaking again.

"Us. I fucked us up Nik, I hurt you.. I wish I didn't.. You know." She mumbled, her voice getting quieter after each word. She looked away again, so I tried a different tactic. I ran my fingers though her beautiful hair, it was so unbelievably soft. Focus Nikki. Moving my face slightly closer to hers, I heard her breath in, quickly, too quickly. I moved in until I was close enough so only she would hear me, in our own little bubble.

"Take it back then.. Be brave, and take it back. Be brave.." Whispering into her ears, hoping she'd understand what I meant. Silently screaming for her to take the whole "I cant do this" speech back. I moved my face back slightly and looked at her again, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Her mouth was slightly open, like she was trying to say something, her whole emotionless attitude preventing her from saying it. Whatever 'it' was. Just as I was about to give up, I felt her grab onto my hand.

"I can be brave sometimes." Lorraine stated, her face getting closer and closer to mine. I closed my eyes and met her halfway. Her soft lips on mine, mine on hers. Where they belonged, I thought. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer, pushing her lips just a little harder on mine. I bit softly on her bottom lip, causing a slight moan to come from the benefactors lips. Her tongue tracing my lips, asking for permission, which I gladly allowed. Was this it then? Did this mean she was staying…? Our tongues began fighting for dominance, trying to make up for all the time that we had missed out on, trying to do what we should've done weeks ago. I felt her hand slowly make its way up the side of my chest, getting me excited for whatever could happen next. I didn't want to get my hopes up though, and it's a good job I didn't, as she quickly pulled away.

"Nik.. Oh fuck. I'm sorry. This.. It doesn't change anything! I still need to go!" she was shouting now, and it hurt. How could you go from kissing to shouting? I think she noticed my face fall however, and quickly pulled me back closer to her.

"I'm sorry Nik.. I just –"

"Save it Lorraine! I'm not just going to let you play me like this. You kiss me like I mean the world to you, yet you ruin it by acting like this!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. I knew my patience wouldn't hold out for this. If she was just going to leave, I had to at least tell her how I felt about her, no matter the repercussions.

"I've fallen for you ok. I wish I hadn't, yet I'm glad I have. Are you happy now Lo? Now you get why I can't just let you play me like this. You mean too much for me, and I'm not putting my heart on the line. Not for you, and not for anybody else either." Blunt and straight to the point, trying to pull an emotional response out of her. I felt the grip she had on my back tighten, pulling me closer again. I let myself be controlled by her, I shouldn't but I don't think I'd have the strength to fight her. Her lips on my cheek quickly brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked at her. This was so confusing. I was about to speak, demand what was going on, but she placed her finger on my lips.

"I can't stick around here Nikki.. I'm hated by the staff and pupils. I got rid of everybody's favourite head, and the schools going to the council. There really isn't anything left for me here anymore. I care for you too Nik, and that's why I'm going. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have.." she replied, her voice once again cracking at the end. Before I could respond however, her lips were on mine once again. I kissed her back, knowing it could well be the last one I ever get from her, letting all my emotions flow via my lips. I didn't want it to end, but all to soon she pulled away and left. No turning back, no nothing. I turned my back to the door and slid down onto the floor, letting the tears that had been collecting finally fall. She'd finally left, and she'd taken my heart with her.

**(a few weeks later)**

I wasn't sure why I even worked here anymore. Everything I saw, everything I touched, reminded me of her. She hadn't even text me.. I thought I at least deserved that. All the kids had gone home now, and I was about to leave too, but I found myself sat down in the main foyer with my head in my hands over thinking everything. Maybe I should just hand in my resignation, it wasn't like anybody here would miss me either, and Christine, the new head, would much rather have somebody else to work with as a deputy. I looked upwards towards all the quotes on the wall, hers was still there – "You can start something great from virtually nothing". We could have been great. Something great from nothing, if she'd only given us a chance. I hated seeing her quote on the wall though, it was another reminder, another pull of my heartstrings. I wish I could pull off the emotionless front, I wish I could be stronger. I was so busy mulling things over in my head, that I didn't hear the door open behind me, nor did I feel the sudden rush of cold air on my bare forearms. Nor did I realise that I was saying my thoughts out loud..

"I miss you, Lorraine…" I sighed, wishing more than anything that she could be here right now. She could cheer me up, even her presence just made me feel better. I got up, about to leave, when I heard a voice… A familiar, cockney voice.

"I miss you too, Nik.."

Lorraine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this was going to be a oneshot, but someone specifically asked me to update this (even though it's been what, 2 months?) so I thought I would! I don't know if I'll update it again, but here you go, enjoy!**

"Lorraine…?" I asked, spinning around, turning towards where I'd heard the voice. There she was, the person who'd taken my heart and never gave it back, standing casually in front of me with the smile that people very rarely got to see. I knew I should be mad that she left, I know I should just turn and walk away before I got hurt but… I couldn't, I just couldn't. Instead, I threw all common sense out of the window and walked up to her, one step at a time, one foot in front of the other, until I was stood directly in front of her, both of us taking it all in.

"You gonna give me a hug then…?" she mumbled, looking down quickly, blushing. Her question angered me slightly, she was the one who'd left in the first place after all, but before I'd even had a chance to reply, I felt a small electric current rush up my arm, snapping me back to reality. Whilst I was wondering if I should be made at Lorraine or not, she'd taken my hand and shuffled even closer to me, our bodies now touching. It gave me butterflies, it made me feel like a teenager again. I liked it though, I really, really liked it. I slowly wrapped my arms around her fragile figure, noticing that she'd lost a little weight since she'd gone… I'd have to ask her about that later, but right now I just wanted to focus on the moment. I was so scared I'd lose her again.

"Lo… I've missed you so much…" I mumbled, allowing myself to go all soppy, allowing my feelings to just flow straight through my mouth. Putting my heart on the line, hoping that she'd do the same. I felt her kiss my neck quickly, before nuzzling her face into me and mumbling out a response.

"I… I've missed you too Nik, so much… I'm so sorry… I just had to get away for a bit…"

"You're back now though… Right?" I asked, not getting my hopes up for a good reply.

"I… I don't know, ok? If you want me to stay, if you're willing… Willing to give me a second chance then, yes…" she replied, looking up at me, trying to show me that she really was sorry. I knew that there was no way I'd forgive myself if I shot her down again, she'd even opened up to me slightly… That wasn't something she'd do to many people, I even doubted that there was anybody else that she'd opened up to.

I knew nobody would be around, they'd all gone home. The odd teacher was still loitering around, trying to avoid going home to the piles of unmarked work that they'd left until the last minute, something that I'd never seen the benefit of doing. Ever since Lorraine had left, I cherished each piece of work that I had to mark, making sure that I put 110% into marking it. Using whatever I could to distract me from the emptiness that was building up inside of me… Quickly shaking the thought out of my head, I took Lorraine's other hand and pulled her in the direction of my office that I shared with Tom, who thankfully had already gone home. I don't think that would've gone down too well with any of us really, it would just be too awkward.

Letting go of her hand, I sat down on the small couch, motioning for her to sit down next to me, with Lorraine happily obliging, reaching her hand out for mine as she sat down. When I didn't offer mine to her in return, she quickly withdrew, pulling herself back into her shell, trying not to show me how much that had hurt her. I wanted to be with her, more than anything, but I couldn't just let this go without some sort of explanation, that would just be stupid. What if she did it again? Sitting here quietly wasn't exactly an option either, then nothing would get sorted. Nothing would get sorted and she'd most likely leave again, running away from all of her problems, running away from a shot at happiness.

"Lo? Lo… Look at me?" I asked quietly, softly, not wanting to come across as demanding. It wouldn't of mattered either way, she quickly obliged, maybe a little too quickly. That could be a good thing though, it showed me that she really was sorry, she really did want to try again… I just worried about how long it would last.

"Why did you run away…?"

Turning her head away, she opened her mouth, as if she was contemplating a reply, then snapped it shut again, as if her reply was no good. I didn't say anything else, I refused to. I had to hear why she left me, what the thoughts that were running through her head were… If we had any chance of this… Well, relationship working, she'd have to tell me. Resting my head on the back of the sofa, I prepared myself for a long wait before she'd even start talking to me, however, no sooner had my head touched the back of the sofa, she was talking.

"That day I handed the school over I… I went to see my mum, she has dementia… Forgets things… Sonya had seen her earlier in the day, where she'd mistaken Sonya with myself… So when I went, she didn't even know who I was…" she stopped, taking a deep breath, before summoning up the courage to carry on. "Me and mum, we'd… Never really gotten on. She'd always gone against my ambitions, told me how I'd never be good enough, it's why I left home at 16, to get away, but still… How could a mother forget how own daughter…?" she asked, looking over to me as she finished talking, her eyes brimming with tears. I felt a pang of guilt inside me, I had no idea that this was one of the reasons why she'd left…

As I was about to speak, I felt her finger quickly cover my lips before she shook her head silently, stopping me from talking.

"After that coming back to school was hard enough… Then I realised that I just couldn't financially keep the school running… I had to give it up… I'd worked so hard for this, it's my dream, and I had to give it all away… It's no excuse Nik, I know… I'm so sorry…" she whispered, allowing a tear to fall down her face. I'd heard enough, yes she'd hurt me but… She was hurting too, she just never trusted anybody enough to tell them…

Reaching over, I wiped the tear away, smiling slightly and pulling her in for a hug, allowing her to bury her head into my shoulder. Giving her the privacy she needed to compose herself before she looked up to face me, her eyes locking with my own.

"Forgive me…?" she mumbled, not removing her gaze from my eyes.

"If you promise to talk to me Lo… Instead of just running away all the time. Please?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and controlled. Watching her nod quickly, I realised that even if she couldn't promise me, I'd still try and make it work. Something about Lorraine attracted me to her, I always wanted to know more about her because there was always something that you didn't know.

We both made eye contact again, our eyes flicking from eyes to lips and back again. Allowing the chemistry to continue building before one of us made a move, with both of us leaning in and pressing our lips on one another's, cherishing the electric current than ran through my body, placing my hand on her cheek as she placed one of hers in my hair, tugging at it slightly.

Pulling away, we both stayed locked in our embrace, our foreheads resting on one another's, looking into each-other's eyes. Lorraine bit her lip slightly, making her more attractive then I would have ever thought possible.

"So… Is that a yes?" she asked, grinning slightly, knowing all too well that she'd been forgiven. Laughing, I kissed her again, before mumbling out a response onto her lips.

"What do you think…?" I asked, before making the kiss more passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance, our bodies becoming tangled on my small sofa.

No worries, no fears, no problems, just me and her, drifting off into our own peaceful land of forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews on this story. 16 reviews for 2 chapters? I'm amazed, thank you! This chapter is set a week or so after the last one, and is predominately about how Lorraine feels. I hope you enjoy it! Ps… 5 days. That is all. **

I was happy, I was really happy, but fuck, I was so bored. Seeing as I'd sold my house when I left, well, run away from my fears, I'd moved in with Nikki… Who was currently at work… At my old school. I did consider going back, but then I remembered who had been cast as headmistress, and immediately changed my mind, me and Christine weren't exactly best friends after all. But still, I was bored. My businesses practically ran themselves these days, so I had nothing to do but watch the clock, waiting, willing for it to go faster. Then my girlfriend would come home… Girlfriend. That still felt weird to say, scary almost… But it still made me happy.

1:05pm… I could've sworn it was 1:00pm an hour or so ago. Nikki wasn't even due home till around 5pm, maybe later, as she had marking and paperwork to do… At least I didn't have to do that anymore anyway.

1:07pm… Maybe I should go and visit her… It's not as if I've been band from Waterloo Road, I still have such a strong connection to the place… But what if Nikki doesn't want me there? What if she's having fun without me, or trying to work? Ugh, Lorraine, shut up. Don't think like that. Of course she wants you there… I really should stop doubting everything about us. Me and Nik. The Boston Bruiser and the Benefactor.

1:10pm. This is ridiculous, I thought whilst getting up. I'm going to see Nikki. Besides, it would give me a good excuse to have a look around the old place, to see what Christine is doing with the place… Ugh, that thought made me shiver. Christine running my school? Or, well… My old school. I sighed, grabbing my keys to my beautiful Ferrari, and walking towards the door, taking a few moments to check my hair and make-up before going outside. If Nikki was here right now, she'd make some sort of comment about how I'm always looking in the mirror, before kissing or hugging me, but I was on my own. Another reason why this whole relationship thing scared me, I didn't want to fall in love, love hurts, but I was, and I was falling hard. There was just something about Nikki that pulled me in… Attracted me to her. She listened to me when I was going on about money, or about whatever shit was currently going on in my life, she put up with me when I shied away, she pulled me out of my shell. Most people gave up on me, all the Waterloo Road staff did, 'friends' during school… Everyone, so I guess it was a big relief to find someone who wanted to stay.

I finally turned the keys, listening to the beautiful hum of my Ferrari as it came to life, and began driving towards Waterloo Road, sighing as I heard what was on the radio. Did anybody listen to good music these days? A little Stevie Wonder would be amazing right now…

I felt myself become increasingly nervous with each mile I got closer towards the school. Negative thoughts consuming me, almost convincing me that Nikki wouldn't want me there, or she'd be busy, or ashamed. Maybe she was with Tom… I knew how close they used to be… In their shared office… Together…

I quickly shook my head, erasing the thoughts from my mind. Nikki wasn't like that, and neither was Tom… I hoped.

1:27pm… Time was finally going faster at the thought of being with Nikki soon. Her strong arms wrapped around me, her soft lips comforting my own. I sped up slightly, suddenly feeling excited at the thought of being with my girlfriend, in public. I felt proud, that wasn't exactly something I'd usually do. Past romances were always a secret, something I kept to myself, away from friends and my parents. I wouldn't have wanted to listen to their judgemental thoughts if they'd found out who my latest boyfriend was, as it was usually some desperate druggie, someone I'd pulled on a night out, where I'd tried to convince myself how hot he was, or how much I loved him. It never worked, however, so I gave up after a while. People always commenting on how I never had a boyfriend, saying how sad, stupid and frigid I was. Even my friends turned their back on me, not wanting to be seen with the girl who never had anybody, the loser. But then… Then I showed them. I made more money in 1 day than most of them will ever make in their life. After that, work always became my number one, nothing was more important, and I'd never let anybody in, until I met Nikki… Then I started to feel human again.

I finally pulled up to the school at 1:42pm and swiftly got out, locking my car twice, just in case. I knew Barry Barry was still around, and there was no way I was risking my car. I wasn't sure if I should text Nikki or not… Surprising her would be fun, but if she was busy then I'd be fucked. Oh well, I'll be spontaneous, it will be fine, she'll love it…

Walking over towards her office, I took a quick peek inside, but she wasn't there, so I made a beeline for the PRU, hoping that nobody would see me. I wasn't in the mood to talk to people who less that 3 weeks ago hated my guts. People who would act excited to see me, when I knew that inside… Inside they hated me, wanted me as far away from the school as possible.

Finally making it to the PRU, I saw Nikki inside, alone, making some work. She looked so beautiful, I just wanted to go inside and see her, but I was frozen to the spot, too busy staring at her to think of moving. God, I was behaving like one of the kids round here, I thought, smiling to myself, opening the door to go inside, watching Nikki's face light up as I walked in, watching me as I leant on the doorframe.

"Hey…" I said, my voice slightly quiet, nervous.

"Hey, come to take me out for lunch?" she asked, biting her lip, smiling at me.

"Get over yourself Nik… Why would I want to take you out for lunch?" I asked, trying my best to flirt, most likely failing. She laughed, running her hand through her hair. She was nervous, and I loved it. I wanted to keep walking over to where she was sat, but once again I found myself frozen, nervous, asking for her permission, which I soon got.

"Come here Lo…" she mumbled, biting her lip again, causing me to grin in response and walk over to her, perching myself on the edge of her desk, my hand resting on her cheek.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, even though it only felt like a few seconds, before Nikki leant in and kissed me, just once, keeping her professionalism up just in case someone walked in… I wouldn't exactly like to be in Nikki's position if Christine, or Barry walked in, so I quickly removed my hand from her cheek, smiling at her to let her know it's all ok.

"Stay…?" she asked, clearly not wanting to be left alone with a pile of marking to do. I nodded in response, grabbing a chair and placing it next to hers, getting my phone out so I wouldn't distract Nikki, I didn't exactly want her to get sacked. Nikki clearly had other ideas however, as she leant over and kissed my cheek, her lips lingering there longer than usual, before she continued to mark the work, holding my hand as she worked, me holding hers as I typed. It was a good job she was left handed…

Nothing else was said, the stolen glances we caught each other doing said everything we needed to say. She loved me, I loved her, we were happy, and that we were enjoying just being in each other's company.

I was so glad I stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is basically just continuing from the last chapter, I don't know why but I quite liked it. Please keep reviewing, they make me update much faster! Sorry the 2****nd**** half of this is crap.**

**Ps, this time tomorrow, Heather will be back on our screens. Keep calm and the excitement will go… Not. **

I leant my head on Nikki's shoulder whilst she worked, trying not to become too annoying as that was the last thing I wanted. I was shocking myself with this sudden change in attitude… A month ago I was a stony faced, no nonsense business woman, and now I felt like some loved up puppy. I still hadn't decided if this was a good or bad thing, but I trusted Nikki, so I decided I'd go with good.

I felt Nikki's lips on my hair, kissing me a few times before she returned to her work, sighing slightly, as if she wanted time to go faster. She wanted to go home. I didn't really care what I was doing right now, as long as I was with her, because then I'm happy.

I was still questioning the way I felt… It was still scary to me, I'd never be good with my emotions. Nothing and no-one could change that, it was just how I'd been brought up. Friends, boyfriends, family… They all came and went whenever they felt like it, regardless of how I felt. Nobody was ever interested in me when I was just the plain girl in the schoolyard, trying to hopelessly sell mobile phone charms… But as soon as I'd started making money, people began showing much more interest. Old friends began contacting me, my family suddenly regarded me as their 'favourite girl', replacing Sonya, and I was always hounded by boys wanting to take me out. Nobody ever wanted to be with me, Lorraine, they just wanted to be with the money that was always rolling in. I soon learnt that the hard way, friends leaving after I'd brought them a gift or two, boyfriends rushing off after I'd refused to pay for the whole meal, family leaving when I didn't buy them enough at Christmas. It ruined my trust, made me hate myself, seeing as nobody wanted to be around me for me. It taught me that emotions were bad, they were something that you should try and avoid at all costs. I used to let Sonya in, tell her how I felt, but then she ruined that by opening her big mouth to anybody that would listen. My own sister, telling the world about how much I hated myself, I hated it. I was starting to trust Sonya again now though, thanks to Nikki, she'd brought us much closer together. Always telling me that I should keep my family close, not to make enemies of them. I owed Nikki so much, and I was so glad I met her. I'd finally found someone who loved me for me, not for my money, and I had no intention of letting her go again anytime soon. I still felt as if I was in some sort of debt to Nikki for taking me back, where I had to prove to her that I wasn't going to run away again, I wasn't going to be a coward… And Grantly just gave me the perfect opportunity as he came barging into the PRU, not bothering to knock.

"Gallivanting during work hours are we, Miss Boston?" he asked, his usual sarcastic voice entering the classroom. I bit my lip and smiled, keeping my head down, wondering what Nikki would say.

"Afternoon to you too, Grantly" she responded, not looking up from the pile of work she was marking.

I still hadn't removed my head from Nikki's shoulder, and my hand was still holding hers. I knew it wasn't ideal to be doing this in the school, but it was after hours, most people had gone home by now. I saw no obligation to move. I wanted to prove to Nikki that this didn't bother me, which it didn't, I guess. Lifting my head up, I looked over at Grantly, who raised an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Making yourself at home I see, Ms Donnegan." He grunted, causing me to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"This was once my school Mr Budgen, I can do what I want" I replied, sounding slightly snappier than I thought I would, proceeding to put my feet on the desk as to prove a point, feeling Nikki shake a little underneath my head from laughing. Grantly just grunted.

"Can I help you with something?" Nikki asked, finally looking up from her work. Trying to get Grantly to leave.

"Well, I did come here to see if you had any knowledge as to where our second leader, Mr Lowsley was, as our great leader is requesting him… But it seems you're too busy, eh eh. I wonder what our great leader will think of this?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as he asked the final question.

A sudden surge of guilt swept through my body, what if he did tell Christine? Nikki would get into so much shit, no matter if it was after school hours or not.

"It's after school hours, Christine has nothing on Nikki, so you might as well go. Neither of us know where he is." I replied, maybe talking a little too harshly, but I didn't care. Again, this was me proving to Nikki that I wasn't going to run away, or at least I hoped it was.

Grantly just grunted again, before turning around and leaving, probably to go and hassle another teacher. I was surprised so many of the staff were still around… When I was here they couldn't get away fast enough…

I felt Nikki's lips on my cheek, suddenly distracting me from the saddening thought I just had. Like I cared about them anyway, I thought. I never did before, so why should I now? Instead, I focused all of my attention on the feel of Nikki's lips on my skin, and her mumbled thank you's, before she got up and started packing away her things.

"You ready to go 'ome?" I asked, my accent suddenly shining through, smiling at Nikki.

"I'm always ready" she replied, laughing slightly, before reaching her hand out to mine, which I gladly accepted.

We walked towards my car hand in hand, thankfully having no unwanted interruptions, and got into my car. Nikki sighing as she leant back onto the crisp, clean leather. She looked so beautiful, her hair was falling in her face, I couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and tuck it back behind her ears, so I did, grabbing a kiss or two whilst I was there.

"Come on Lo… Let's go home." She said, smiling, resting her hand on my leg as I pulled out and started driving back to the estate.

Back home.


End file.
